


Rice Cakes

by CourtneyEllen



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: Week 27: "I'm so lucky to have you."





	Rice Cakes

"Hey shh, Appa is here," Youngbae rushed into the nursery, lifting the sobbing baby up and rocking her in his arms. He hated hearing her cry, even if it was over something small like needing her diaper changed or she was hungry, he never wanted to see her cry. Granted, she was not a fussy baby, she only cried for those two reasons or if she really wanted attention (much like her Papa).

Youngbae changed her diaper and carried her down to the kitchen to begin making her a bottle. He believes it may just be a case of her wanting attention since her sobbing had calmed down and she was now sniffling quietly into his neck.

"You just wanted Appa to hold you huh, bunny?" He hummed, tickling her stomach to make her giggle. Misun was the light of his life and made the sleepless nights worth it. He sung softly to her, the words just flowing out of him in his half-awake state as he went about the mindless task of making a bottle for his little one.

"Baby, baby can you stay beautiful like you are right now?" Youngbae jumped at the voice behind him, spinning around only to be met with his husband, Jiyong, clad in only his boxers and a blanket around his shoulders. He continued to sing the lyrics as he walked over to Youngbae and Misun, wrapping the two in his blanket that he stole from their bed.

"Why are you awake?" Youngbae's voice was soft, wrapping his free arm around his husband and pulling him close to his side.

"My heater disappeared and I got cold."

Youngbae rubbed his arms, he did feel a bit cold. Jiyong and winter did not go well together. Misun cuddled into Jiyong's side, her little lips pressed against his cheek. He blew a raspberry against her cheek in return, cuddling into Youngbae's chest with her.

"I'm sorry darling, our bunny wanted attention from Appa," he murmured, rubbing Jiyong's back reassuringly while watching the bottle carefully to ensure that it was not burning. Jiyong's lips brushed against his chest, giving him little nips every few seconds. The action may have turned him on once upon a time (and it still did, do not get him wrong) but with two babies cradled in his arms, a bottle on the warmer, and the fact that it was four in the morning just made the action feel like home.

"Maybe I wanted attention from Appa too?" Jiyong whispered hotly against his ear, Youngbae squeezing him in warning, handing over Misun and the blanket.

"Watch it, yongie." Youngbae warned as he turned back to the bottle to finish getting it ready. He smiled as he felt a kiss to the back of his neck and then heard Jiyong continue to sing their song BAE BAE to Misun. It was one of their love songs that did not have anything negative in it. Seungri had deemed it Misun's song since she had come into the picture.

"Papa loves his little rice cake," Jiyong sung softly, twirling around in their dining room with their baby cradled in his arms, the blanket billowing behind them like a cape. Youngbae could feel his heart swell watching them dance together. He loved the two of them so much.

"Don't call my bunny a rice cake," he said teasingly, walking over to his husband and handing over the bottle so Jiyong could feed their daughter. Misun grabbed the bottle from Jiyong, already looking tired after a few sips of the bottle. Jiyong smiled down at her fondly, his eyes focused only on her, even as Youngbae settled into his side, holding his little family protectively.

"I am so lucky to have you."

"Yeah you are,"

"Aish, so cocky," Youngbae hissed in his ear, pressing a kiss to the column of Jiyong's throat. Jiyong's giggles filled the air and the younger tilted his head back into Youngbae's shoulder, giving his husband his own kiss. It got quiet once more as the two fathers gazed down at their daughter, the quietness of night settling over them like a blanket.

"She looks like so much like you," Jiyong whispered, letting his thumb come up to brush her chubby cheeks. She had fallen asleep with the bottle still nestled between her lips. Youngbae hooked his chin on Jiyong's shoulder, humming in agreement. The two of them had gotten a surrogate to carry Misun for them after many late night conversations and doubts about becoming parents. Dami, Jiyong's sister had willingly carried her for them, but eve with Jiyong's families' genes, there was no denying that Misun was Youngbae's daughter. She had a lot of his facial features, the only thing she had really gotten from the Kwons was her hair and her eye color.

"Blame Dami, or maybe you can carry the next one?" Jiyong slapped his husband's stomach, but turned around to look at him in surprise.

"The next one?"

"Well, of course. . . I want to raise a small army with you. If that is what you want, that is?" Youngbae stuttered, having not told Jiyong about the dreams he had been having lately. He wanted another baby one day, one that looked exactly like Jiyong. Hell, he wanted a mini army of Jiyongs led by his eccentric husband all dressed in designer outfits that Youngbae would never understand in a million years. He already had his mini Misun and now he wanted a ( or twelve ) mini Jiyong. Youngbae's thoughts were cut off with Jiyong's lips pressing against his, their daughter pressed between them.

"I love you so much," Jiyong whispered to him, using his free arm to wrap around his husband's neck, pulling him impossibly closer.

"Love you too, yongie," the younger huffed at the nickname and begun to lead the way upstairs to put Misun to bed. Youngbae smiled to himself, following after his family. He found Jiyong bent over the crib, tucking Misun for the night. Youngbae could see that Jiyong had the bottle dangling from his teeth as he meticulously bundled her into a baby burrito. Not able to stop himself, Youngbae approached from behind and pressed his hips against Jiyong's backside. It was worth it to hear the muffled moan that escaped the younger man and to feel his hips back into his.

"You're a tease," Jiyong hissed at Youngbae, pressing one more kiss to Misun's forehead before standing up to look at his husband. Youngbae just smirked, wrapping the younger into his arms and holding him tightly.

"I thought you wanted attention from Appa?" Youngbae teased, watching those dark eyes grow darker at the implications. Jiyong practically purred at Youngbae, gasping as his husband lifted him off the ground and carried him out of the nursery towards their room. Sleepless nights were worth it if this is how they went.

**Author's Note:**

> i have now written a story for all of the bigbang boys! i think seungri and jiyong are my favorite to write! but then again i love all of them so much! i hope you enjoyed this little fluffy thing of mine!


End file.
